


Childish behavior

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, With Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Childishness does not care for age.





	Childish behavior

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2019-09-25 7:49am to 08:00am

''That's childish.''

''Technically we are still teenagers and therefore children.''

''Technically you've been fucking ore-sama's ass for more than a few weeks by now.''

''And that makes us adults how? Because we're doing things only adults may?''

''Beside the point.''

''What point? You just took our conversation out of proportion.''

''Ore-sama did no such thing.''

''Ore-sama can kiss my…''

''Enough! Keigo, Seiichi. You've been at each other's throats for hours - again. What is so important this time?''

''He's not playing fair.''

''I'm not playing fair? What about you? You're the one trying to pick fights just to get more attention.''

''Not true.''

''Yes true.''

''Not.''

Tezuka couldn't help massaging his temples for a few moments, eyes closed. This was really not what he had signed up for.

''You two are worse than my team.''

''Easy. Your teammates are mostly angels compared to ore-sama's.''

''My team is worse, Keigo. We're Rikkai. Remember?''

''And just because of that you're worse? Ore-sama very much doubt's that, Seiichi.''

''You've played us. You should know better.''

''Our sub-regulars played you. Not ore-sama himself.''

''We…''

And that was the moment where a door fell shut with an obviously hard pull and Tezuka was - once again - gone.

So much for childish.

Right.


End file.
